Different types of fluid may be used to apply particles of material to a device or a structure. For example, paint is a medium that may be used to apply metallic particles to an automobile for a glittering appearance. In such applications, even distribution of particles throughout the fluid is desirable so that particles are evenly applied to the surface of the device or structure.
However, particles generally tend to settle or collect in particular areas of the container that holds the fluid mixture. This problem is known as “particle entrapment.” Particle entrapment results in uneven distribution of particles in the fluid. Furthermore, particle entrapment causes waste of the particles because entrapped particles are not likely to be drawn from the container for application. As such, it is necessary to agitate the fluid mixture so that the particles remain evenly distributed throughout the fluid while avoiding particle entrapment. Proper agitation of fluid and prevention of particle entrapment may be critical in applying specialty coating on some military aircraft. 